government night at freddys 3
by eoinio11
Summary: the main 5 are back to tackle fazbear fright and a rematch with springtrap
1. Chapter 1

**Governments night at freddys 3: night 1**

 **WARNING**

 **this isnt meant to offend any countries or people in them countries so please dont be offended and enjoy**

 **...**

The governments go into fazbears fright

Obama: ok why are we here

Higgins: for the craic why do you think we here for charity

The phone rings

Phone dude:Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time.

Nieto: who was here before?

Higgins: I was here before pretty boring

We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!

Obama: fire!?

Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The SECURITY guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh,

Higgins: the safe room?

o, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk.

Cameron: I wonder will that be a trend

Higgins: shut up cameron

Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow good night

Putin: wow 4 am already

Higgins: well im gonna eplore

Higgins walks away

Nieto: illl follow him

They arrive at the location of cam 2 meanwhile obama and co were watching them from the camera

Obama: play audio?

Obama plays the audio of ballon boys hello?

Nieto: ITS HERE!

Higgins take out a hurley stick

Higgins: come out!

Obama and co were laughing then 6am

...

 **ABIT BORING I KNOW BUT THATS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE THE FIRST NIGHT ON THE ACTUAL GAME ISNT VERY INTERESTING**


	2. night 2

**Governments Night at freddys 3: Night 3**

 **WARNING**

 **I DONT MEAN TO OFFEND ANY COUNTRY OR ANYBODY IN THEM COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DONT BE OFFENDED**

 **...**

 **The 5 walk in**

 **Higgins: Its probably going to be another boring night**

 **The phone rings**

 **Phone dude:** Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man.

Obama: If thats who i think it is im hanging up this call

Putin: you do that

Abbot: shut up Cameron

Cameron:I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!

But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!

Phone guy: _Uh, hello! Hello, hello!_

Higgins hangs up the call

Obama looks through the cameras

Obama: So who will it be Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, bb or... oh no

Everyone else: what

Obama: its him

(If you dont know what im talking about go read the finale of governments night at freddys 1 ill wait...ok lets go back)

Higgins: HIM! BB I KNEW IT

Obama: no! its not bb

Putin: golden bear

Obama: no

Cameron: kim jong

Higgins: shut up cameron its probably George

P Freddy: FREDDY

Higgins: shut up Geo- wait

Obama: found him in cam 2

Nieto: hmm

Higgins, Abbot and Cameron Arrive at cam 2 were springtrap was at the bottom of the hall where the Bonnie costume is

Abbot: you!

Springtrap: hello its been awhile

Higgins: whos he- oh right

Abbott: your suppose to be dead

Springtrap: suppose to be but I survived and now im here to kill you

Higgins: nah.

Springtrap: what?

Higgins: you were brought here

Springtrap: ok your first to go by my phantoms

Then all the phantom animatronics rise out from the floor

P Freddy: Higgins

Higgins: George

P Higgins: you! little bit-

Springtrap: Attack my phantom menaces

The phantoms jump through the 3 governments

Springtrap: Damn didnt think this through

Springtrap grabs cameron and threw him into the bonnie costume

Cameron just took of the bonnie costume

Higgins and Abbott go back to the office

Putin: well

Higgins: camerons handling it

2 hours later

Cameron comes back with springtrap right on his tail

Cameron: thanks dickhead

Nieto: YOU LEAD HIM RIGHT TO US

then 6 am


	3. night 3

**Governments Night at Freddys 2: Night 3**

 **WARNING**

 **THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANY COUNTRIES OR PEOPLE IN THEM COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED**

 **...**

The governments all go into the office

Higgins: shouldnt be to diificult right guys

?: oh youll be fine

Everyone turns around to see shadow freddy sitting in the office

?: put we will stuff you all when we get you because we-

Putin grabs shadow freddy and an axe and takes him to cam 02s location

S Freddy: oh you brought the axe thats cool-

Then there was a clang of metal and then a few minutes later Putin came back

Putin: yes it will be very easy

Just then the phone rang

PG: uh hello hello

Higgins muted it

Obama checks the camera until he sees springtrap

Springtrap: im coming for you

Obama: godamit how do we stop him?

Abbott: hmm

Then suddenly sounds came from the vents and everyone turned to it

Obama seals the vent

Springtrap: damit I have to go back

Obama then seals the part of the vent behind him

Springtrap: im stuck

Then video error

Obama: nieto

Nieto: what do you want?

Obama: maintenence panal

Nieto: oh

Nieto uses the maintenence panal to fix the video error

Obama: hes gone

Meanwhile springtrap gathered P Chica and P freddy

Springtrap: go!

Suddenly P freddy danced across from the glass and the governments just stared at him

P freddy then entered the office

P Freddy: tada

Higgins: meh

P Freddy: man fuck you I worked on that for a very long time you know

Higgins: go away George

P Freddy: its freddy!

Higgins: oh before you go what time is it?

P Freddy: 5: 45

Higgins: ok now see ya george

P Freddy: ITS FREDDY!

Then P Chica was in the room

P Chica: hi guys

everyone ignores her

P Chica picks up t bonnies head and throws it at cameron

Cameron: wait how is that possible

Cameron get hits by the toy bonnie head

Cameron: ow guys

everybody turns to P Chica

Higgins: oh

Obama: isnt that the duck

Putin: I love the taste of duck for lunch

Nieto: oh its chica

P Chica: you know what screw you guys

P Chica leaves then 6 AM


	4. night 4

**Government night at freddy's: Night 4**

 **WARNING**

 **THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND COUNTRIES OR PEOPLE IN THEM COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED AND ENJOY**

… **...**

The governments enter the office

Obama: we need to focus this time guys

The phone rings

Phone Guy: Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees.

Higgins: whats a spring lock failure

Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location,

Nieto: not sure throwing it into the backroom is an appropriate location

while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Obama checks the cameras

Putin: I came prepared this time I brought shotgun

Higgins: that's nice

Akihito: ….

Obama manages to keep Springtrap in CAM 9

Cameron: uh why do we keep doing this anyway

Higgins: shut up

Obama checks cam 8 and sees the puppet in behind the chica head

Higgins: I thought he burned

Then suddenly the phantom puppet jumps on Cameron's face

Cameron: AHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Putin loads his shotgun and tries to shoot it

Putin: HOLD STILL YOU BRITISH IDIOT

Cameron starts smashing into the walls and breaks the office window

Higgins: damit Cameron we have to pay for that

Cameron: GET THIS PUPPET OF MY FACE

The puppet disappears

?: mind if I join the party

The governments turn around to see springtrap climbing through the broken office window

Springtrap: It's time to die

There was a minute silence

Higgins: SCATTER

The governments run accept for Putin who tries to fight Springtrap

P Freddy: where do you think your going

Higgins: move George

P Freddy: its FREDDY

Meanwhile Springtrap throws Putin into a wall then he picks Putin up and takes of his mask

Beneath Springtrap was kim jong un but his skin has all came off his skin leaving tissue

Springtrap: I know you can feel it the end of all things armegadd-

Then 6am

As they leave the building the governments talk

Higgins: I'm tellin ya lads we cut it close there

Cameron: my face has puppet germs on it

Putin: I was almost killed

Nieto: I was somewhere there

Akihito: ….

Obama: gentlemen bring all the weapons you have tomorrow we are finishing this once and for all

…...

 **JOIN THEM NEXT TIME FOR THE FINALE**


	5. night 5

Governments Night at Freddy's 3: Night 5

The governments enter the office

Higgins: wait who are you?

?: I'm the new prime minister of Australia. My name is Malcolm Turnbull

Higgins: alright

Obama: did everyone bring weapons

Everyone nods

Obama: good cause were finishing this

The phone rings but Higgins mutes it

Obama checks the cam

Obama: he's in cam 2 get ready

They all get ready to spray bullets at him but then P Freddy comes dancing across the office window

P Freddy: ta da

Higgins hits him

Higgins: your dancing sucks George

Springtrap then appears outside the office

Springtrap: you idiots you knew you would come for one final time to finish so that's why I got a nuke to launch from North Korea and hit this building killing you along with it

Nieto: your bluffing

Springtrap takes out a remote with a red button on it

Springtrap: this look like a bluff to you

Springtrap presses the button

Springtrap: the nuke will hit this pathetic building at 6AM but in the meantime how about my phantoms keep you company don't worry they can now actually harm you

Then suddenly phantom Mangle tries to bite Cameron but he holds her mouth open

Phantom Freddy attacks Higgins

Higgins: your fighting is worse than your dancing

P Freddy: grr

P BB jumps on Nieto

Nieto: ohhh wow im soooooooooooo scared

Putin just bitch slaps P chica and she falls to the ground

Turnbull: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON

Akihito throws P Foxy into the box of toy animatronic masks

Soon all the Phantoms were defeated

Obama: what time is it?

Nieto: 5 am

Higgins: really it only felt like were were fighting for 15 minutes

Putin: because plot

Springtrap: no matter all I have to do is hold you here for 1 more hour

Obama tries to shoot sringtrap but the bullet just deflects of him

Obama: go I'll take him

Higgins: Obama we don't leave a man behind

Springtrap punches Obama

Higgins: fuck it leave him there

Higgins, Nieto, Cameron, Akihito and Turnbull all leave the building

Springtrap was standing over Obama

Springtrap: and now Obama you will die

Then suddenly Putin punches Springtrap into the wall

Putin: If anyone is gonna kill Obama its me

Springtrap: well then you die with him

Putin tries to punch springtrap again but springtrap hold his fist and throws him into the vent. Obama tries to shoot Springtrap but springtrap grabs the gun and bends it

Putin charges for springtrap but the P puppet gets in the way and springtrap tackles Putin

Obama: we need a plan

Obama kicks springtrap into the vent and using the tablet seals the vent

Obama: lets get outta here

Putin and Obama rush to the exit

Putin gets out of the nukes range but Obama leg gets grabbed by springtrap

Springtrap: if I'm going down your coming with me

Obama kicks away springtrap and runs outside and just gets out of the nukes range then the nuke hits the horror attraction and everything in it is destroyed

The owner rushes over to the governments

Owner: what the hell happened

Higgins: umm falty wiring

The governments turn around to see the original animatronics' heads laying on the ground.

Higgins: how did they get there?

Cameron: I'm not sure

Turnbull: shut up

Nieto: and the story continues


End file.
